1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmission system and a power transmitter for wirelessly transmitting an electric power by resonant magnetic coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a technology of wirelessly transmitting an electric power (in a contactless manner) by a novel method called “a resonant magnetic coupling method.” For example, in a wireless power transmission system disclosed in US 2008/0278264, two resonators (antennas) are magnetically coupled together via the evanescent tail of oscillation energy generated in space in the vicinity of the resonators, to thereby wirelessly transmit the oscillation energy. The wireless power transmission utilizing the resonant magnetic coupling method can drastically increase the transmission distance as compared to a conventional method utilizing electromagnetic induction. It is said that satisfactory energy transmission can be performed when the coupling coefficient k between the resonators is larger than the square root of the product of attenuation constants Γ1 and Γ2 of the resonators.